


Wide Awake

by TotallyTinkerbell



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Insomnia, Isak is not a morning person, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Even likes watching Isak sleep.Isak likes sleeping next to Even.





	Wide Awake

When Even wakes up, the first thing his body does is register Isak in the bed. Usually there is an arm or a leg or some part of Isak touching him. Sometimes Isak’s head is on his chest, other time Isak has an arm around Even’s waist coming from behind him.

Usually, Even moves his head back to the middle of his own pillow. Arches up onto his arm so he can lean over Isak’s shoulder and see his face if his back is turned to him. Or just look at him from a proper distance instead of all close-up, watching him as he softly exhales little puffs of air in his sleep.

It’s one of Even’s favorite things to do really. Watching Isak sleep. It’s only climbed in the list of favorite things to do since they moved in together. It became the #1 favorite thing to do when they decided on a very high-end matress, and Isak’s sleeping pattern improved tenfold right after they relocated the bed.

See, Even likes to wake up with the sun. The way the windows are oriented, the sun hits the room at around 8 to 9AM in the summertime, which is perfect for Even. But Isak isn’t a morning person. Or, he used to not be a morning person. These days Isak’s morning is 10AM which is not bad coming from 2PM.

Isak has made progress in fixing his sleeping habits. Even learned, as they started to sleep over more from early 2017 onwards, that Isak used to treat his body like shit. That he slept a few hours a night at most, sometimes just the single one. Mainly when his parents were going through shit, and when he was dealing with stressful stuff.

So Even may have made it a priority for Isak to start taking sleep serious. Or, serious enough that when Isak proposes round two despite being completely exhausted, Even reminds Isak that he’s tired and then Isak usually gives in.

But Even is still awake earlier than Isak. Always has, even though he’s been sleeping in too. In many ways they’ve grown their sleep-patterns towards each other.

Even has given up on going for a run on Sunday morning at sunrise (It’s the day of the sun, it’s only fitting that I admire the sunrise on that day, Isak.) He has settled on working out with Isak at some point throughout the day instead. And usually a joined shower, and then going out for the day, playing fifa, making dinner, or settling in bed with a movie, depending which part of the day it was. But his favorite part of the day is still the part where he gets to watch Isak make little faces in his sleep. Go through a solid 6 to 7 hours, usually un-interrupted.

And not only Even benefits from that. He gets to see the adorableness of Isak in the morning, and as long as he refrains himself (which is getting more difficult every day) from sharing a picture on the internet, the view is all his alone. Other people benefit from it too. Jonas comments how the cancellation of their late-night fifa sessions have actually given him time to do homework, when they still had school, or go on a date with Eva, now that the two of them were back together. Magnus has mentioned that Isak’s humor has improved, although the memes are still a solid value. Mahdi comments how Isak is obviously less grumpy, which is the overall note people seem to have.

And Even is not ashamed to take credit for it.

“Baby, are you staring at me again?” Isak asks with a sigh. Then his eyes open, blinking a few times due to the brightness already in the room, and then he smiles.

Even hums, and moves his head back to the edge of Isak’s pillow to nudge his nose. “You’re adorable when you sleep. You look 15 again.” Even smiles. Then he presses a soft peck to Isak’s lips. Nothing too outrageous, morning breath and all.

Isak scoffs at that. “Fifteen… You didn’t even know me at 15.” Isak states the obvious. Even is quick to pull out his phone, and he goes to Eva’s Instagram right away, zooming in on a picture of them from 2015. “I’m pretty certain you looked something like this.”

“Ugh, closet-Isak third-wheeling Eva and Jonas.” Isak says rolling his eyes and, subsequently, rolling over in the bed. His back is turned to the windows and the source of brightness now. All Even has to do is use his long arms to wrap the sheet over Isak’s shoulder and keep his arm there so Isak moves closer to his chest.

“What time is it even? I have the feeling that your sun is like, ridiculously early today.” Isak says.

Even laughs.

“My sun? Isak, it’s a rock in space literally hundreds and thousands of times bigger than the rock we’re on. I’m not claiming the thing that’s going to scorch our asses off this planet one day.”

That would be Even’s inner geography nerd speaking.

Isak chuckles a little. “Don’t let her hear you, you might not get pretty sunrises anymore to put on insta.” Isak smiles against his chest. He places a kiss at Even’s collarbone.

Even shrugs. “I’ll take that if she stops showing up early to the appointment. You’re right, it’s only 6.45 right now.” Even explains.

Isak hums. “Let’s sleep some more baby.”

Even sighs. He’s already wide awake now. Not even tired anymore, ready to start his day.

“Baby…”

Even is reluctant to give in. Really doesn’t like being unproductive, and wasting 3 precious hours isn’t entirely productive. Cause, see, when Isak says they should sleep some more it’s really Isak convincing Even to just sleep until noon again.

“Even, for every full hour we sleep right now, I will give you a blowjob. I swear. Just lay down.”

That about does it for Even. He smiles, and glances over at the sun shining through the windows once more before he pulls the covers up again and moves closer to Isak. He knows he’ll find it hard to sleep, so he seeks out Isak’s scent to settle the nerves in his body anxious to start moving around.

Of course, Isak senses it, and he detangles his arms from where they’re hurdled up between their chests. He moves one to Even’s back, softly starting to stroke a soothing pattern. Then he moves his shoulders a bit higher on the pillow, and puts his head on his own arm which is bent so he can stroke through Even’s hair.

Even makes a little happy noise once Isak’s established the movements, and he sighs deeply.

“I love you, sleepyhead.”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
